Soy libre
by Fanderichie
Summary: Chrona está en la celda del Shibusen y hace una reflexión de cómo era antes y cómo es ahora. Quiere deshacer lo que hizo. CONTIENE SPOILERS


**Disclaimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni Chrona me pertenecen (ojalá, juju)

Notas previas: Primero, sé que Chrona se escribe Crona. Lo sé. Pero a mi me gusta más con la "h", me parece más estético.

Segundo, esta historia, en este mismo instante, contiene Spoilers de los episodios 40 y 41.

Y tercero: El género de Chrona no se conoce, por eso, y como en esta historia no es relevante, lo he mantenido neutro. He descrito las cosas de forma que...en vez de decir, por ejemplo, "siempre he sido un/a esclav de Medusa", he puesto "siempre he vivido bajo la esclavitud de Medusa"(bueno, ahora mismo no sé si he puesto eso exactamente, pero se entiende la idea :p)

**A****hora, soy libre.**

Cojo la almohada que está sobre la cama de mi cleda. Al principio era blanca, pero ahora ya está gris y bañada en lágrimas. La oscuridad inunda el lugar, y la única luz que entra es el reflejo de la luna tras los barrotes.

Despacio, me dirijo a la esquina de la fria estancia, donde siempre he sentido protección. Me gusta la esquina.

Hundo la cabeza en la almohada y me pongo a pensar. Es lo único que hago. Pensar.

El pensamiento es lo único que nos hace libres, dicen. Pueden quitarnos la libertad física; de hecho, ahora estoy en una celda del Shibusen; pero el pensamiento es nuestro, y nadie puede quitárnoslo.

Sin embargo, desde siempre he sentido que ni siquiera en el pensamiento tengo libertad.

Nunca he podido pensar por mi cuenta. Siempre que lo he hecho, Medusa lo ha corregido a su voluntad.

Hace años...hace años pasó algo que me marcó para siempre. Recuerdo la habitación, oscura, vacía. No había ventanas, sólo una puerta que no podía abrir. Medusa me dejaba ahí...con la única compañía de Ragnarok. Que siempre acababa pegándome.

Aquello era un castigo.

Un castigo por no ser como ella quería. Medusa quería que matar a una cría de dragón. Inocente, que no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello...pretendía que lo asesinara. Así, según ella, me haría más fuerte para poder convertirme en el nuevo Dios Demonio. Ragnarok estaba dispuesto...él siempre está dispuesto...pero yo no podía. Y por eso, cuando Medusa me volvía a meter en la habitación, Ragnarok me pegaba fuerte. Porque por mi culpa, él también estaba encerrado.

Si hacía caso a Medusa y mataba al dragón, me estaría haciendo daño yo...pero si no lo hacía, tanto ella como Ragnarok se enfadaban conmigo...no había equilibrio posible.

Pero esque yo...

Realmente no podía matar a aquel pequeño dragón. Me era imposible...sentía que me miraba con ojos brillantes, apenados, asustados...aquel pequeño dragón era como yo. Y yo lo maté.

En el momento que maté a aquel dragón, también maté una parte de mi.

Desde entonces mi forma de ser cambió.

Tampoco puedo decir que sintiera menos timidez...ni me sentí más fuerte. De hecho...sentí miedo. Miedo y seguridad. Seguridad porque había sido capaz de hacer caso a Medusa, y si lo hacía...Medusa dejaría de castigarme y yo dejaría de sufrir. O eso quería pensar.

Pero...había matado a un bebé. Un bebé inocente. Y me dio mucho miedo. Porque si era capaz de eso...ya era capaz de cualquier cosa. Me daba miedo convertirme en un monstruo. Yo no quiero eso. Si algo sé seguro, es que no quiero ser como ella. Como mi madre.

Ella me hace daño, hace que haga cosas malas...por su culpa todo mi mundo es un desastre...la tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

Pero sin embargo...la quiero.

Es mi madre, y la quiero.

No puedo admitir que ella me obligó a poner la serpiente en el café de Marie...

Sin embargo...

¿Por qué no puedo admitrilo?

¿Porque de verdad la quiero, o porque le tengo pavor?

¿Realmente quiero a alguien? ¿o me quiero sólo yo?

Ahora mismo me siento egoísta por no querer separarme de Maka y los demás. Me siento ruín por haberlos traicionado. Me siento pusilánime por no haber podido plantar cara a Medusa. Me ODIO por saber que podría volver a hacerlo. Me odio por ser como soy.

Sin embargo, sé como soy en el fondo. Me odio, pero a la vez me quiero. Quiero vivir feliz, quiero sentirme bien y que los demás se sientan bien conmigo.

Ahora sí.

Hasta ahora he estado bajo la absorción de Medusa, y lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido ha sido Ragnarok. Un amigo que a la primera de cambio me da una paliza, me mete los dedos en la nariz, o me levanta la ropa. Pero un amigo. En realidad Ragnarok es la única protección que tengo, la única compañía que sé que siempre estará conmigo...a fin de cuentas, en cierta manera, Ragnarok soy yo...está en mi sangre.

Sin embargo...ahora sé que tengo amigos. Maka y los demás han sido muy amables conmigo. Hasta ahora nadie había intentado conocerme o llegar a mi. Nadie. Ni siquiera Ragnarok. Siempre he estado bajo la esclavitud de Medusa, sujetándole el abrigo en las reuniones de brujas, siendo su conejillo de indias, el conejillo de indias de todas sus investigaciones sobre la sangre negra. Nunca me ha querido.

Cuando vino a por mi...después de aquella fiesta, cuando me dijo que venía a por mi me sentí por un segundo inmensamente feliz. Sentí que me quería. Sentí calor. En la fiesta había descubierto que tenía amigos, y que poco a poco podría cambiar. Y luego mi madre me dijo que volvía a por mi...

Pero nada es lo que parece, y esto no iba a ser una excepción. Medusa sólo me quería de espía en el Shibusen. Aquello me rompió. Me metí en mi burbuja, dibujé la línea en la arena...y la obedecí.

Volví a sentir miedo.

Volví a ver al pequeño dragón.

Volví a matarme.

Y lo hice.

Los traicióné a todos.

Y no pude soportarlo. Por eso me fui. Me evadí.

Sin embargo...no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para suicidarme. Y cuando Maka vino a buscarme, y me abrazó...

Sentí otra vez ese egoísmo. Pero la abracé de vuelta y lloré.

Lloré mucho. Por todo.

Desde entonces me han castigado. Rompí las normas del contrato que firmé cuando me aceptaron como estudiante del Shibusen. Después de toda la amabilidad de todos...les traicioné.

Pero no reniegan de mi.

Y eso es algo que no puedo soportar.

Pero Medusa ya no está aquí.

La última vez que la vi, fue aquí mismo, en el Shibusen. Parece ser que ha hecho un trato con Shinigami-sama...

Pero no vino a por mi. No preguntó por mi. No se preocupó por mi.

No existo para ella.

Ya no me necesita.

Ya no me molestará más.

Soy libre.

Por fin, soy libre.

Y por eso, ahora he podido hacer esta reflexión. Ya no la tengo encima. Ya no me está limitando...

Ya no está.

Sólo estamos Ragnarok y yo. Sólo estoy yo. Y ella no.

Soy libre.

Dentro de mi celda, soy libre.

Alzo la cabeza...y miro al frente con determinación.

He tomado una decisión.

Ahora que soy libre, me siento fuerte. Siento que puedo deshacer lo que hice, o por lo menos puedo intentar arreglarlo.

El profesor Stein está así por mi culpa...porque yo puse aquella serpiente en el café de Marie. Ahora Stein ha ido con Medusa.

...

Volveré con ella y traeré de vuelta a Stein.

Medusa ya no me neceista...asi que no intentará usarme como espía, ni me utilizará para alguno de sus sucios planes.

Total, es normal que los hijos quieran estar con sus padres, ¿no?

Lo haré. Me siento fuerte.

Lo peor que puede pasarme si Medusa me descubre es que me mate...pero si no arreglo esto que yo empecé, sufriré toda mi vida. Convertiré mi vida en una tortura.

Me mataré cada día.

Ya no quiero matarme más.

Devolveré a la vida al bebé dragón.

Ahora, soy libre.

-------------------

Notas de la autora: Bueno, pues este ha sido mi primer fic de Soul Eater. Amo a Chrona, y por eso, he querido hacerle este homenaje. Me encanta su personalidad, me encanta el personaje, también su apariencia física. Todo. No me voy a aventurar a decir qué género tiene. Al menos no en este fic. Asi que, piense yo lo que piense, no se ha visto reflejado (:p), je ¿opiniones?

Este fic, al menos en "la forma" se parece un poco a mi primer fic "Memorias de un fighter", de Loveless. Es el mismo tipo de fic, y la verdad es que me quedé bastante contenta con él. Y con este...pues también, la verdad. Esta vez, sí me he quedado a gusto.

R&R, pleaaaaseeee.


End file.
